Teachers are weird
by Catsmeowh44
Summary: Please R&R! Gaara meets a weird teacher, a kid with no pupils, a crazed blond boy, and some stoners! An epic fanfic that just never ends! rating may go up for future chapters, flamers welcome! XD GaaraXNeji possible GaaraXSasuke!
1. School sucks

Disclaimer: I know not of which you speak of O.O

And thanks to my little helper, Junsui Kegasuu, you rock

'Chapter One: A New School'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(That day... oh yes... that day...)

"Come on Gaara, we'll be late for school." Kankurou poked his head into Gaara's room to see what could possibly be keeping the boy up there so long. After he did, he wished he hadn't, Gaara's arm was bleeding from when he encountered his father last night in a bad mood. Gaara had been outside three minutes passed his curfew, which was six o'clock. Their intoxicated father made sure he'd never be late again. Why he had a curfew so early was a mystery to all.

"Um...y-yeah." Gaara stuttered, flinching when Kankurou walked in. Gaara was skinny, too skinny, and it made Kankurou sick to know their father had done this to him.

"Hold on." Kankurou ran out of Gaara's room and into the bathroom to grab a bandage for his cut. When he came back in, Gaara was poking at his wound.

"Gaara!" Kankurou batted his hand away as Gaara gave him a pouty face. Kankurou grinned at him. "This'll only hurt a lot, 'kay?" he said, taking out the bandage and laughing maniacally.

"What?" Gaara looked shocked and confused at his crazy brother, pulling his arm out of reach.

"Just kidding, dude," Kankurou guffawed at his brother's dot-to-dot face and then anime style trip and fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later on, just about to leave the house...)

Temari and Kankurou were waiting in the living room. Gaara grabbed his tattered backpack from the year before and the year before that and the two years Kankurou had owned it, and hurried into the hall, where he unfortunately stumbled upon his very pissed looking father, who didn't even look at him. He just walked by, but not without shoving Gaara's tiny body into a wall with a thud.

Gaara's face met the wall with quite some force, sending him off balance and to his knees. He let out a low, quiet sigh of pain from the wall and throbbing bruises. Surprisingly, his father didn't so much as acknowledge his existence and just merely walked away.

'Thank god for hangovers...' Gaara rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, getting a nice warm smile from his sister, whilst Kankurou threw his arm around the redheads frail shoulders as they headed off for there first day of school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On the way to school...)

"Gaara, you're a freshmen now right?" Kankurou grinned; his arm still flopped over Gaara like an armrest. Gaara gave him a silent nod and Kankurou turned to his brother slightly. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"You alright? Nothing happened today, right?" Kankurou put his hand up to the smaller boy's forehead, checking for a fever.

"No. Nothing, really, I'm alright." Gaara stared down at his converses, listening to them smack against the pavement.

"You sure?" Temari said poking his cheeks lightly, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Nod.

Silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At school, Gaara's POV)

My brother has finally claimed his hand to wave to Temari, who is now leaving us so she can go hang with her friends.

"Want me to help you find your classes? I know my way around and we're early enough, so I can at least help you find your homeroom." Kankurou's always like this, he's really nice to me for some reason, one of two I know, including my sister.

I shake my head 'no'; although I do want him to I know I'd just be bothersome to him. Besides, we don't have as much time as he thinks and I know he wants to find his class as well.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

'_No I'll get lost help me!'_ Inner me has been ignored.

"Alright, if anything happens you have my cell phone number, and don't forget to meet me and Temari after school, remember this time to not get on the bus, okay squirt?"

I nod, "See you." He's worried that I'll go on the bus again and pass out from my claustrophobia, but I know better now.

I stare for a moment as everyone walks by in a hurry and I notice that this stampede of kids must be my warning that the first bell has rang. I immediately focus on how to find my homeroom, following the swarm of people I'm being engulfed by.

"Room 207, room 207, room 207," I quietly repeat to myself as a reminder. Adjusting the bag slung over my shoulder, I hear someone call out. 'They're not talking to me, are they? No why would anyone talk to me? Couldn't be.' But I look over to my left to make sure and sure enough, a boy with clear white eyes, long black hair, baggy pants, and a white sweatshirt was looking right at me. I jumped in surprise then he laughed.

"E-excuse me?" _'What'd I miss?'_

The boy laughed again but tried fruitlessly to stifle it. "Your in room 207, right?"


	2. People suck

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Naruto lol

(Some time in the hallway...)

Gaara was a bit startled at this but tried not to show it, he just nodded slowly making a short hum noise that he guessed meant 'yes'.

"Great, I'm Hyuuga Neji, and it looks like you're in my home room." Neji wondered why he was talking to this boy; I guess you could say he wasn't the type Neji regularly hung out with. There was just something about him that sempt lost or out of place, he felt somewhat alike with this kid minus the fact that the red head looked Goth, and although he had only known him ('Sort-of') for all of three seconds.

Gaara gave him a weird look.

Neji noticed. "You okay?" the Hyuuga noticed his pale color that was not normal, and the look he sent him looked like he was going to vom.

"…I'm fine." The red head glanced at the floor.

"Oh, alright… well I'll see you in class then." The white-eyed wonder waved at the smaller boy with a half smirk.

Gaara waved back timidly, and watched Neji trot off into a crowd of happy people, which gave Gaara weird looks as he hurried by.

In the red heads state of confusion he forgot to ask the Hyuuga how to get to the homeroom. He silently cursed himself, noticing Neji was walking a bit a-head of him he decided to follow him and hopefully he would lead him there.

He trailed a way behind him so he didn't look like he was stalking the kid, he lowered his head as if to seem more invisible to the ever-passing crowds.

Every once an a while someone would stop the ever popular Hyuuga to chit-chat that's when Gaara would pretend he had dropped something or pretend he was looking for someone, the whole ordeal made him feel stupid.

A wave of people rushed out in front of Gaara, as he struggled to catch back up with the other boy. "Damn!" he had lost the allusive black haired one. He stood in the hall feeling nocuous and being hassled by everyone in the hall.

His jade eyes caught sight of the room labeled '207' 'there is a god' his thought made him smile. But as he shoved his way through the crowd he bumped into someone who was standing still, hoping they hadn't noticed he went to walk around them, his eyes averted to the ground, but when he went to move around the person moved with him.

"Hey, you!" a deep forceful voice called.

Gaara slowly looked up at the boy he had run into. Jade eyes met black ones, and the other person didn't look happy.

The boy in front of him was surrounded by two other boys they all were very much taller than him and looked older to.

God must be laughing at him, he sighed with a panicked look, what to do what to do. "Um..-"

The black-eyed boy glared at him, while the other two laughed. "Um? Is that all you have to say freak?"

Gaara winced as the taller boy in front of him grabbed the front of his shirt and forcefully slammed him against the locks behind his possy. Raising Gaara a few feet off the ground.

Gaara grabbed the hand that held him up in an attempt to remove his iron grip, pain shot through his back. "Ah, I-I'm sorry, let g-go." He looked around at all the people around them only one or two of them were looking but the others just moved along not wanting to get involved.

"It's too late for that punk!" He elbowed him in the stomach, causing the smaller one to gag, he tried to hold back his emotions and just take it, because struggling was no use, he was much stronger.

"ITACHI!." A forceful angered voice called.

Gaara looked at the hand that was holding him up, someone else's hand had an equally iron grip on the black-eyed boys hand.

He looked up to see Neji standing there sneering at Itachi.

"Put him down, Now!" the Hyuuga tightened his grip and Itachi slowly put Gaara down with a smirk.

"Hyuuga Neji, why the hell do you care?" he grinned evilly, "Is this boy your bitch?"

Did this guy think he was funny?

"Piss off Uchiha!" Neji almost growled at him, as he pulled the stumbling red head behind him.

"Phf, whatever." Itachi signaled to the two boys behind him that they were leaving, and turned back briefly to say, "We'll meet again red head." His eyes were so cold it gave Gaara chills down his spine.

Ha! That's were I will end this chapter! You like?

Review please. I'll update as soon as I can

Thanks to all my wonderful readers! I love you all and your reviews there awesome!

Now review! XD


	3. The world sucks

Disclaimer: **_Insert really piss yourself funny disclaimer here_**

**I'm back with anoher chapter! Bwahahaha! **

* * *

(Sometime between blinded by anger…)

Gaara looked at Neji dumbfounded, 'what just happened?'

Neji's panting slowed as he turned to the red head. "Um… I never got your name?"

Gaara's mouth went agape, 'is he for real?' "Gaara." He bluntly said.

Neji smiled, "Well Gaara you ok?" he scratched his head. "Oh and don't mind Itachi, he's an ass, no the king of asses."

"Oh, i see." he smiled.

**BING BONG!**

Gaara jumped as though he was having a heart attack. "What the hell was that?"

Neji sighed this kid never got boring. "First period bell." He nodded to the red head. "Yup…"

Gaara stared at him wide eyed.

"OH SHIT!" Neji grabbed Gaara by the wrist and flung him into the classroom with him. "We're late!"

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Hyuuga."

Said the roly-poly woman in the front of the room. Her lifeless hair was slicked back into a bun by what Gaara hoped was gel, she wore a pink suit that looked a size too small for her, her skirt shows off her flabby legs that could blind you if you looked at them to long, and the chub on her feet disturbingly protruded from her out of date high heels.

Her swollen looking eye snapped in Gaara's direction, lifting her eyebrow quizzically. "You are?"

Neji sat down in his usual seat, next to some friends.

Gaara's eye twitched at her voice "Gaara."

"Well Gaara I'm Mrs. surpersiz, and we have rules here, so don't be tardy again." Her eye twitched in a retort. "Now sit down."

Gaara sat down next to Neji, not wanting to make a scene.

Everyone stared at Gaara in pure amazement, everyone that is besides Neji.

Gaara glared back at them.

But there attention was quickly averted as they heard someone hollering through the halls,

"You'll never take me alive!"

a blond haired boy ran through the halls screaming, he stopped in front of Gaara's room and yelled "Believe it!" just then the mysterious blue eyed blond was toppled by three staff members.

Everyone in the class was in an uproar. Neji shook his head, "Oh Naruto, why did you stop running…" three more staff members hurled themselves at him.

Gaara laughed as they dragged Naruto away kicking and screaming.

* * *

(Five periods later, because I'm to lazy to talk about the other ones…)

Gym,

Gaara somehow managed to find all his classes with out the help of Neji.

He walked over to the bleachers, he didn't have gym clothes besides the fact that he, doesn't do gym, he always ended up hurting someone anyway.

He sat on the last bleacher staring off. When he noticed someone looking at him, and it wasn't just the person who looks at you and goes about their life, but every time Gaara looked over they were still looking at him.

Gaara looked away, hoping they would stop, it made him uncomfortable, but when he looked back that person was walking toward him, his black eyes locked on to him and he wasn't smiling.

Just then the gym teacher appeared next to him. "Hello Gaara?" Gaara nodded. The teacher examined him. "Your not doing gym today?" he nodded again. The teacher frowned, "Well since it's the first day and all I'll let it slide but next time please come prepared." He nodded.

Gaara looked over again at were the boy who was staring at him was but he wasn't there, he was gone.

"But if you jog today I'll give you credit ok? Were not doing much today so I think it would be alright."

Gaara sighed the horror!

"Come on!" she blew her whistle and signaled every one to start running.

Gaara got up sluggishly and began a slow jog, he felt kind of wobbly and tiered seeing as he barely slept last night and didn't eat lunch only a box of raisins for breakfast. Everyone was obviously running, and a hell of a lot faster than him. Some of them even gave him weird looks; so he dressed and looked different screw them.

Suddenly he felt to tiered to move and everything started to go black as he collapsed to the floor, his head throbbing. He could hear the teachers and some kids yelling but it faded away as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Chello! I know this chapter was kind of slow pace but I swear the next one's going to be super cool and chock full of Gaaray goodness!

Please review! And I will work faster for you, my awesome reviewers **_gets all teary_** I love you guys!

...yup...hmmm... ...


	4. Doctors suck

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine… But Gaara is! Nya

Wow look at all those reviews… nice…OO thank you for your compliments, and helpful suggestions, I love them all!

Holly crap, this is one of my longest chapters EVER … I think well it's pretty long or at least I think it is eh what ever, enjoy!

It was dark that's all he could remember, he saw smiling faces, but they were just masks concealing the angry disappointing faces that wore them. There were hands harsh hands always taking but never giving anything back in return. He felt a great hate within him but not even he could understand.

He heard people talking and it got louder as he re-gained consciousness.

He slowly pealed open his eyes, focusing in on a white tiled sealing as his vision slowly un- blurred.

Putting his hand to his dizzy head he slowly looked around the room, noticing two people talking one he knew, one was his gym teacher, but the other?

"Ah so your awake." He instantly knew were he was now, a man in a white uniform, a completely white room, full of medicine and needles, this was definitely the nurse, and if all that didn't give it away then sooner or later the hard bed he was laying on that was covered with paper would have.

"I hope you are alright Gaara." The gym teacher gave him a sympathetic look, and waved to him. "I'm sure Dr. Orochimaru is more than qualified to take care of you." he nodded to the doctor who nodded back to him as he left.

Gaara didn't like the look of this guy he was pretty freaky looking like a snake, but really he was in no position to judge anyone.

"Hello little Gaara, so I heard you had a fall in gym and passed out huh?" he smirked a smirk that just made Gaara want to hit him.

"It's nothing…" He looked away, and sat up. "I'm fine." He wanted more than anything to not be there right now, he'd rather run the mile, he hated doctors always poking around in his business, sure it was his job but he wanted no part in it.

"Hm… that may be so but I still would like to check your temperature, and breathing." Orochimaru retorted snapping on a latex glove with that damned smirk.

Gaara had an angry look on his face. "But I'm fine."

"I resize that." He said with a cocky attitude. "And it also looks like your weight and height haven't been recorded yet, we can get that out of the way today too" He walked over to the red head.

Gaara sighed, 'Oh joy.'

"Now open wide." He held the thermometer out in front of Gaara's lips.

Gaara frowned at him, 'definitely weird.' But he did as he was told the sooner this was over the better.

"Good boy." Orochimaru chimed, he got up from the side of Gaara's bed, and walked over to get stethoscope from his desk. "Leave that in your mouth for a few minutes.

This guy treated Gaara like a little child, and it was seriously starting to piss him off, but the sooner he did what this odd man with really long hair wanted the sooner he could leave.

Orochimaru took the thermometer out of Gaara's mouth. "98.4, Looks okay you don't have a temp." He smiled a toothy smile. All right, now for your breathing. He went to lift up the back of Gaara's shirt a little but Gaara moved away remembering the many secrets that littered his back. But Gaara was too late Orochimaru had seen some of the scars upon his back.

"What were those?"

Gaara leaned against the wall. "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." He squinted his eyes.

"Really, I, I was just playing a game outside with my brother and fell on the side walk…" He lied.

"I see." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow noting the hesitation in his voice. "Well let's just skip the breathing, I think your fine." His eyes flickered. "Now come let me measure you." he pulled out Gaara's health note card, and gestured to the height chart on the wall.

Gaara got up, he was light headed and dizzy and felt like sleeping which was rare. He took off his shoes and walked over to stand under the chart.

Orochimaru put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, but he had put his hand directly on a wound making him flinch.

He noticed but still didn't move his hand, but just frowned. "5,6." He scribbled down on the paper. Then he weighed him, and that frown deepened "109lbs, Gaara have you been eating alright?"

"Yes."

"What did you have this morning to eat?"

"I can't remember." He looked to the ground.

He sighed, "Lunch?"

"An apple." He lied again.

"Well that's not much in its self, so in other words eat more." He scribbled more things down and Gaara didn't think he'd like them.

"Can I go?"

"Sure, but are you sure your feeling well? Would you like me to call home-"

"No." Gaara cut in. "No… I'm fine."

"I see, well then I guess you can go back to class." He patted Gaara's lower back. "Good bye, for now."

'What the hell? Is this guy trying to feel me up?' Gaara booked it out of there as fast as his short little legs would take him. And again, he hated doctors.

He went to his locker to get his things; he slammed the door shut and looked up to the clock, 2:00, 15 more minutes till school ended. He decided to leave early he was going to skip the last minutes of art class he had left, and go home, maybe get a few chores done.

Once he was outside looked around, there was a cop who patrolled the school grounds, but he wasn't looking so he decided to make a run for it.

"Hey you!" Aw damn It was just his luck the cop had spotted him, and was now running after him. There was no way he could out run this guy, heck he could barely even finish the mile!

The school gate was right in front of him, almost free! So he ran his little hart out. The fence was big and wooden almost twice his size but he was feeling lucky for once.

As he rapidly approached the fence his hart pounding cop in toe, he made a leap, he felt as though he was a bird soaring through the air till his face crashed into the hard wood, but he managed to grab hold of the top of the wobbly fence, and muster enough strength to lift him self over.

"Yes!" He was free, "whoooa!" He forgot about the trip down to earth but thank god his face broke his fall. He got up and began to run just in case that cop got out, no way did he feel like getting in even more trouble.

But as he slowed down to a walk on the sidewalk he had noticed that he was not the only one skipping school today. There was Itachi king of Asses smoking and getting high with his buddies in clear daylight.

You like? I know I didn't make this one to funny but you need some seriously weird moments at times! Come on!

Yeah so tell me what you think about my story so far and anything you think I should do? Anything I need to work on? OO work with me people lol


	5. Gangs suck

Disclaimer: Heh, heh, Gaara could own me if he wanted to… O

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They made me all happy inside, like cheese you can read.

Beware of stoners!

------------------

(Sometime between getting _high_, and _skipping _school…)

Oh shit indeed, not to far in front of him stood Itachi, and his gang of crazed idiot's getting high.

Gaara thought of changing the side of the street he was on, but it was too late they had spotted him.

"Hey look it's sir stumbles a lot!" Itachi said sending his other two friends into a fit of disturbing, yet funny laughter that was egged on do to the fact that they were all as high as a kite.

Gaara tried not to make eye contact, although he knew it was inevitable, when he felt Itachi's stone cold grip (_literally_) on his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" He smirked devilishly. "Why don't you try _some_?" He reached into his pocket pulling out a tiny bag containing a powdery white substance.

'What in god's name? He was even stranger then usual when he was high, if that was at all possible.

"No, I don't do drugs." Gaara said coolly.

"Liars go to hell you know," said one of Itachi's druggies, the one not hugging a bush.

"Oh so you're a little _momma's_ boy, huh?" Itachi said waving the bag of most likely stolen drugs in his face.

Gaara cringed at the mere' smell of them, it was a mixture of drugs, alcohol, and hair-gel.

Gaara caught sight of the other one of Itachi's gang members, (Not the one hugging a bush.) Who was on the floor with a magnifying glass, yelling, "BURN!" at one of the unfortunate ants next to him.

"I have no _mother_!" He said with a glare that could freeze over hell.

"I don't care if you ain't got no grandmother, ya wuss!" Itachi shoved Gaara backwards into the on going traffic.

They all laughed as Gaara did a matrix roll just missing a honking car with a screaming mad man in it.

Ha, ha funny. **Not**! Gaara's heart was racing, as he made it to the other side of the road, a good distance away from Itachi, wanting to keep it that way he ran off toward home flicking off the stoners as he did. Which in return they sent him a rainbow of swears.

Just then the clouds gathered and God took a _piss_ on the world, Just his luck.

Brushing away his soggy mass of red hair he looked at his blurry watch on his wrist, school should be just about be getting over with now, he thought with a sigh, he wasted to much time, and energy, on that damn Uchiha!

As he approached his house he felt terribly EMO, and drenched from head to toe, walking through the rain like this. "How troublesome." he mumbled failing to notice the beat up black car in his drive way.

Gaara began to drag his, or was it really Kankuro's backpack, up the steps. His house wasn't really all that special, actually it was kind of small; it consisted of an upstairs, a down stairs, and the ever-common basement. His room was obviously the smallest room in the house but he liked it that way it was cozy.

Turning the doorknob he pushed open the wooden door into his quiet house.

Gaara through his backpack down, and took off his black converses, lining them up by the door. There was an eerie feeling in the air that made him unsteady, the same feeling like in a horror movie when the blond chick dies first, and she knows it, yeah… it was like that only Gaara wasn't a blond chick.

He walked up the squeaky stairs to his room, which was next to Temari's, and right across from Kankuro's. His so-called _father's _room was straight down the hall the last door facing him.

He shuddered feeling the ominous presence coming from that room.

'Could he be home?' Gaara thought absently, with an, '_Oh shit'_ look on his face, hearing noises coming from within the room.

He stopped contemplating what he should do, his eye's burning holes in that door, when suddenly it swung open.

'What in damnation is he doing home!' Gaara froze as his father reared his angry head. (_Bum, bum, bummm…)_

"What the fuck are you doing home so _early_!" His father bellowed, his words cutting deep at his son.

-------------

* * *

Oh look at me go, wait no you can't see me because I write at the speed of fast!  
You like? Please **r**e**v**i**e**w then! (_Dance's_) Another chapter down woo whooo! 

Sorry about the lack of other characters lately. Hmm yes, they may (_most likely_) make an appearance in the next fun packed edition of **M**Y **F**A**N**F**I**C! W00t!#$!


	6. This sucks

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Gaara would be the main character. That is all…

I thought it might be nice to respond to all your reviews at the beginning of each chapter so…yeah!

Demonchildssister: The suspense! But don't you just love it? X)

Conafrex: I'm so evil teehee, I'm glad you like me fic!

Danii-Chan: It is? Really! **Glomps** thank you! Although I believe I could have done better with chapter four… sigh… I hope five and six make up for that.

RiverDarkness: About you question… maybe! I think it might turn out that way but I haven't quite thought threw if I should do it or not… we'll see… About the shortness in the chapters, yeah I thought they were a bit short I'm trying to work on that lol thank you so much for your review!

sorry if i missed anyone! i'll get you back in the next chapter!

I really enjoy reading what you all have to say about my story, and if you all think I should add or take away something to make the story better or if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Good or bad!

Sorry about the late update! School gets in the way of my fun. I was home sick the day I wrote this so you guys got lucky X) see! …I do care…

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter. Six

This sucks

* * *

(Some point when being yelled at…)

-----

Just then Gaara's mind went blank. A displeasing feeling churned in his stomach. He urged a scrawny foot backwards but his shaking made him almost slip since he was on the edge of the top stair.

"ANSWER MEH' BOY!" slurred his drunken father, spiting as he talked.

"WHA? YOU SKIP'N SCHOOL? YA THINK YER' TO SMART FOR IT? YOU SHIT!" His father took a step forward throwing his empty beer bottle at his paralyzed son.

The bottle crashed to the wall behind the redhead, who fell to his knees in some sort of an uncoordinated dodge.

"No I just-" he was cut off by a rough blow to the face causing him to unintentionally yelp.

His father leaned down pulling Gaara off the floor by the cuff of his shirt blood running down his chin. "WHO TH' FUCK YA THINK YA ARE WORTHLESS SHIT!"

The older man began repeatedly slamming his son into the wall face first, smearing blood onto the nicely painted white walls.

Gaara always tried not to cry and this time was no exception, he used to cry before but it was always worse when he cried, so he'd hold it in some times making a few occasional noises.

When his father was done 'punishing' him, he kicked the small lifeless form down the stairs, scoffing as Gaara helplessly rolled down the stairs not even trying to stop himself from hitting every step, then rolling to the floor in a crumpled shivering mass.

The man wiped his mouth and left the house, probably to go drink or something.

Gaara stared at is hands accusingly letting a tear slip from his eye's before going unconscious.

* * *

(After school, Temari, and Kankuro)

Kankuro looked around worriedly with Temari. "Where do you think Gaara is? I told him to wait for us after school, you don't think he?" Kankuro gave Temari a wide-eyed look.

She shook her head "No, no we should just keep looking I don't think he would, fathers home today, I forgot to tell him, but, no, lets keep looking." Temari's words didn't quite ease her brother but they sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than him.

Kankuro frowned, "I hope your right."

Temari and Kankuro were walking around peering into the rooms when Kankuro spotted someone, he had seen his brother with this kid in the halls, he was a suspicious fellow with black hair and practically no pupils, he was in a room with some blond kid working on a poster.

Kankuro barged into the room "Hey you the one with no pupils!"

Neji looked up and sighed almost instinctively. " I believe your talking to me right?"

Temari walked in giving the 'no pupil kids' an apologetic look.

"Do you know were my brother is?" Kankuro barked.

Neji looked at him confused eyes half lidded.

"He's about this tall, he has messy red hair, kinda skinny, doesn't talk to much." Kankuro began taping his foot irritated.

Neji looked as if a name was on the tip of his tongue.

"He has big black circles around his eyes." Temari added.

"Ohhh… you mean Gaara?" Neji said. ' Wow they all look almost nothing alike.'

Kankuro was surprised; Gaara had actually talked to this kid. "Yeah! Have you seen him?"

"Uh no… not since this morning." Neji frowned was something wrong?

Kankuro sighed, and shrugged to Temari.

"Hey wait! I heard about that Gaara kid!" The blonde boy out bursted.

Kankuro, Temari, and Neji's attention snapped to the blonde kid.

"I heard he had passed out in gym class, and went to the nurse, I heard some teachers in the office talking about how he wasn't in last class, they think he ditched." The blonde kid added like he was telling a ghost story to a bunch of kids around a campfire roasting marsh mellows.

"You sure?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki." He paused. "Believe it!" He said putting a foot on the desk in a heroic pose.

Neji rolled his almost non-existent eyes, with a sigh.

'Was this guy on crack?' An odd silence took hold of the room, with an occasional cough from Temari.

"I'm going to be-!" The blonde continued still as enthusiastic as always.

Neji pulled Naruto off the table grinding his teeth. "Shut up fruit cake!" He squinted.

Naruto made a pouty face, and sat back down, rubbing his finger along the wood of the table. "I will be the Hokage one day…" he stated matter-of-factly.

Kankuro's lip quivered, coughing. "Yeah right! Hoe-Your-Gay!" he burst out laughing.

Neji smiled, stifling the giggles.

Temari sighed inwardly, and elbowed her brother.

"Ow god woman what do you do all day? Chop bricks of cement with that?" Kankuro said playfully grabbing his side.

"So Gaara's missing?" Neji said curiously.

"Well, we all usually walk home together after school, he must've walked home without us." Temari twiddled her thumbs.

Kankuro shrugged not noticing the glaring fox boy giving him death looks. "Yeah, well we should go, so, see ya." Kankuro headed for the door.

Temari waved to Neji. "By the way I'm Temari, and that oaf is Kankuro." She paused. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga."

Well thanks anyway Neji." She hurried out the room after Kankuro.

* * *

(On the way to angst)

Temari, and Kankuro had hurried home as fast as they could an uneasy feeling settling in both their minds.

They didn't talk the whole way; thoughts of what could be waiting for them plagued every sense.

'_Kanukro walked into the seemingly vacant house, feeling lingering sadness in the air._

_Looking around he noticed the TV set in the living room had fallen to the ground, but was not broke, whilst the plant vase next to it was completely shattered across the floor._

_Reddish splatters were on the wall and floor along with many beer bottles. _

_Panic rose within hi, as he flew up the stairs calling out for his baby brother, he knew what had happened, he cursed himself for not being there._

_Kankuro looked in his room, then Gaara's, and Temari's with no avail._

_He paused his breathing heavy._

_Then came the noise he was hoping to hear. It was small and muffled but it was all he needed. It had come from the hallway closet._

_Kankuro's shaky hand managed to get a hold of the doorknob opening the door, tears sprang to his eyes threatening to fall, his fears were conferred._

_Gaara's small frame was huddled up against the corner, knees up, face buried in one of his hands, his other arm lay twisted and loose near his side, like a lifeless broken doll. His right foot was twisted in an unnatural position. There were so many cuts on his body probably from the glass, that he was surrounded in blood sobbing, and shaking. _

_Kankuro ran in hugging his brother trying to hide the tears, and furry as he kept apologizing again, and again to his brother. His arm was broken, and his foot was sprained, he had almost gone crazy in the closet, being highly claustrophobic. Kankuro had known there father had beat him then threw Gaara into the closet, and he knew Gaara was in there for a while because the blood under his nails from trying to scratch his way out had well since dried.'_

Kankuro didn't want his brother to constantly go through all this abuse, all the time, he felt so helpless.

* * *

And cut!

I feel evil… I had to add the sad story because the development of the story depends on it!

I hope it was a good chapter, I poured my heart and soul (kinda) into this fiction, and I tried to make it longer for those of you who wanted longer chapters!

Please review my angst chapter! I will update soon only if you review!

Nya!

'


	7. The title sucks

The title sucks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no life!

Having a bit of a writer's block so forgive any crappy chapters. Oh and I've decided that every once in a while I'm going to sneak poems into the story, one's I've just thought of or, some famous persons… I'll steal them! Lol.

Danii-Chan: Yes! Kaza-kage must **die**! Someone should spike his booze! (Laughs evilly)

_Corvin: _Teehee, love the review! Thankies! Yes Gaara was a little EMO in the last chapter, but who wouldn't? Hmm, Neji go aid your red headed lover! Lol, j/k. this story hasn't had a lot of Sasuke time… he was in one chapter (hint, gym chp.) but he said nothing to Gaara, actually to tell you the truth I don't even know if I'll make it GaaraXNeji or GaaraXSasuke. Maybe it's a love affair! Lol. Right now it's leaning toward Neji._ (**Glomps**)_

_DemonChildssister:_ Huza! Yay I'm getting better at writing ne? lol thank you, my day is just so much better! Hey a review a day helps keep insanity away! Ha, I made a funny. Anyway, your awesome, I have a soda, life if sweet!

Love the reviews people! In the words of I don't remember where I saw this from but your reviews are truly like my **crack**! MY **CRACK** I SAY **(twitches)**

Question! Who wants to see this as a GaaraXNeji or a GaaraXSasuke fic? I need opinions!

* * *

CHP. 7

The title sucks

* * *

Eyes like razor blades. Slicing through my skin, that I thought was so thick. But you make it thin. Your eyes slit these wrists and kill me so much better than I ever did. - NJ

* * *

(On they're way to doom)

When Kankuro and Temari got home they were a little relieved to see that their dads car was currently absent from the short driveway, but non-the less they hurried still.

The door swung open, and hurriedly footsteps beat fast searching the house.

Temari went straight to the basement.

Kankuro went to the stairs noticing splatters of red along the floor and wall, but no Gaara. He climbed the stairs two at a time, and opened the first door on the left Gaara's room; surprisingly Gaara was there huddled on his bed under all his blankets.

Kankuro walked in slowly over to Gaara, "Gaara?" he whispered pulling back the blankets.

"No! G-Go Away!" With amazing strength Gaara tugged the covers over himself.

"Gaara? It's okay" Kankuro frowned hesitating.

Gaara flinched away.

But Kankuro pulled him toward him with ease. "It's okay Gaara. He's gone. It's okay."

Gaara struggled for a bit but soon gave into Kankuro's arms pathetically.

"Nothings broken right?" Kankuro sounded concerned.

Gaara shook his head absently.

Kankuro nodded, "I'm _sorry_ Gaara." He looked down at his little brother His face had smears of blood on it with a few new bruises. He looked so frail that it looked as if just hugging him like he was would break him. His eyes were not that of a normal adventurous kid but that of a teen who had not once smiled or felt truly happy.

"It's okay." He answered monotone.

"Gaara?" Temari ran in the room out of breath, a look of relief took hold of her features.

Kankuro smiled to her. "C'mon Gaara, lets get you cleaned up.

* * *

Knowing your heart is beating, but feeling it is still. Knowing your blood is dancing, but unable to hear the song it's dancing to. Knowing life is a scab. A crusty, bloody seal of a wound, and wanting so much to pick at. to see it bleed again. To know that it still can. – doodles

* * *

(That next morning before school.)

Gaara had decided to go to school today even though he looked like hell from last nights encounters, luckily he had no confrontation with his father this morning, because Temari had to come in early for a make up test, so they walked with her.

He was now early and sitting in his homeroom writing down random words on a piece of paper.

Just then the ever-popular Neji and that kid Gaara had recognized as Naruto the kid who got jumped in the hall, came in.

Gaara blushed as they looked at him, he must've looked like shit because they were gawking, in silence.

But that silence didn't last long. "Holy shit! Gaara I didn't know you were gangsta'!" Naruto yelled across the classroom pointing at Gaara's battle scars, drawing attention from anyone else in the room.

Gaara felt as though this kid _needed_ to be stabbed.

Before he knew it Neji was at his side examining the many bruises. "What happened Gaara?"

"Er, n-nothing, really…" he was afraid to meet Nejis gaze, everyone was always _jugging, accusing, watching_.

"It doesn't look to much like nothing." Neji crouched down in front of Gaara so he had nothing else to look at.

"He's gansta! Getting in fights are ya?" Naruto was a very peculiar character. Gaara in no way possible thought he was 'gansta' as the blonde would say.

"No, I'm not… _'gansta'_…" he almost smiled at this.

"Hey Gaara what would you say if I just smacked you right now?" Naruto said it so seriously that it almost scared Gaara a little.

"Nothing… and neither would you because you'd be dead." It was fun scaring people.

Naruto had a dot-to-dot omg face.

"Naruto shut up." Neji laughed, noticing Gaara's blush. "Hey Gaara, you walk home right?"

Gaara nodded.

"I walk home to, yesterday I saw your brother and sister walking home, and I realized you live next to me and fruit cake." He paused for effect. "Do you want to walk home with us after school today?"

"Uh." Unsure of what to say he said the first thing that came to mind. "Ok."

Gaara hadn't noticed but while they were talking Naruto had slipped the paper he was writing on out from under his light arm, and was now examining it.

Neji's face lit up. "Cool."

"Whoa, Gaara do _you_… like write song lyrics?" Naruto said gaping at the parchment in his hands, like it was some sort of godly literature.

Gaara grabbed it from Naruto clumsily. "Not really, its just a-a hobby." If Gaara was blushing before then now he must be combusting now. He crumpled the paper in his tiny little hands.

"You sing?" Neji said curiously.

"Not well." He looked down at the table, he wasn't used to all this attention.

"Oh c'mon you have a good voice I bet you sing really well." Naruto pushed.

"Sing." Neji said bluntly.

"N-no really, I'm not any good…" Gaara could feel the heat burning in his cheeks.

"Maybe some other time then." Neji said more like telling than asking.

"Yeah we should like starting a band! I play drums, Neji you play guitar right?" Neji nodded. "And Gaara could sing. I heard that there's a school assembly soon, they might let us play at it.

"Don't get a head of yourself Naruto, that's in less than a month." Neji stated.

"C'mon! Just for fun?" Naruto said.

"Well what would we call our selves?" Neji crossed him arms. "Last time you wanted to start a band with me you wanted the name to be flying bloody monkeys!"

As if it were a sign a thought came to Gaara. "The Dislocated."

Neji and Naruto were awe struck.

"Yes that is what we shall be, the Dislocated three!" Naruto raised a fist to the air.

Neji "I like it, it has a nice ring to it."

"Heh, heh." Gaara shrugged it off, what had he gotten himself into this time.

* * *

The scope of your vision widens both outside and within. You see the future like distant planets you'll never get to. And you, like a spring, all coiled up inside that skin. All twisted and compressed and dying to break through. When everything and everyone starts to look the same, the only you have left to want is to find something new.

* * *

Gaara looked over to the other side of the room, ignoring the on going conversation in front of him. In the corner of the room staring at him was that boy, the one he remembered from gym class the other day. There was something so creepy yet so familiar about that boy with the raven hair.

Their eye's locked for a brief second or two, before the raven haired boy blinked solemnly, leaning away from the door he was leaning on before, he pulled his icy black gaze from Gaara's pale sea foam, and turned out to leave the room.

Gaara watched him leave, his stare still lingered were he had been in some sort of trans like state.

"And Then I said I was the one who tipped the cow and- HEY! Hey Gaara! Are you listening to me?" Naruto waved his hands in his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh wa- Yeah." He blinked furiously.

The bell rang and Naruto left, as Neji took a seat next to the red head that kept spacing out every couple of seconds.

_'Why do I feel this strange feeling?'_

* * *

That's a rap! Sorry if this chapters a little bit shorter, but hell my writer's block is gone! As soon as I began to write I got all these cool ideas! You all are going to love the next chapter!

Did'ja like this one huh? Huh? Huh! I bet you didn't expect this now did'ja, did'ja?

**Gaara:** "Shut up you damned smurf!"

**Me:** "Oh that hurts… that hurts right here" (Points to broken heart)


	8. Confusion sucks

Disclaimer: bibbity bopitty boo!!

Holy bananas, I haven't written more to this story in a _LONNNGG_ time! Phft, well surprise update! You thought I was done with this story? No way man, I just had writers block for a few years. Lol. That shit sucks.

Any who thanks to my devoted readers who have stuck in with me and had faith in me all along, it's your encouragement that helps keep this story alive. So thank you all!

**Oh and if any of you have a short poem/saying you want me to put in my story, just send it to me, i will give you credit like everone else. Thanks!!**

* * *

CHP. 8

Confusion sucks

* * *

The last bell rang, the day of school was finally over, Gaara felt as if it had lasted forever.

He made his way from his locker to outside and waited for his siblings.

"Hey!" Called Neji walking over, Temari and Kankuro in toe.

Gaara waves wide eyed, wondering where Naruto the spaz had gone off to.

"I've talked it over with your brother and it seems I'm going to be walking you home from now on! I mean that is if you want me to." Neji looked very happy and excited at this.

Gaara smiled "Sweet!" Neji's joy was rubbing off on him.

"Sooo Gaara." Kankuro said taking over. "Temari and I are going out ok? I'm taking Temari shopping, and Dad won't be home till five, and we'll be back by then most likely, is that ok?"

The red head thought about this for a minute and nodded. "It's fine,"

"Great!" Kankuro and Temari said their goodbyes, and got ready to go.

"You two have fun!" Temari yelled after them with a wink.

Neji rolled his eyes.

Gaara laughed at him.

They started walking to Gaara's home.

"You think that's funny eh??"

"I do" The shorter squeaked.

* * *

There must be a wound!  
No one can be this hurt  
and not bleed.  
-Spike Milligan

* * *

They laughed and joked the whole walk home, maybe even slowing their pace so it would last longer. Gaara had never really had a friendship like this, and something in the back of his mind was saying it might be a little bit more. Either it was the way he felt safe around Neji or it was the rising butterflies in his stomach when he gave him THAT smile and laughed, yes it was _that_ smile, a smile so gorgeous it had to be a crime.

He felt weird having these feelings for him. But he couldn't help it.

They finally made it to the sidewalk next to the red heads house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Neji said a little disappointed.

"Well yeah.."

"What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you… um.. I-I" Gaara stuttered nervously, looking down at his feet, fiddling his fingers. He wants Neji to know how he feels, but he doesn't want to lose this friendship.

"Yes" the brown haired boy encouraged.

"Oh. Um, never mind!" Gaara admitted abruptly.

"Oh ok…"

"Hey, um, wana come in for a bit?"

"Sure!" Nejis immediate reply shocked the shorter one.

"Cool" Neji followed Gaara up to the front door, noticing how small Gaaras house was to his, but payed it no mind.

Gaara took off his shoes and set down his bag, Neji followed suit.

"Gaara you got anything to drink I'm _dying_" Neji made parched gestures.

"Oh sure! What you like?" the red head headed for the kitchen, while Neji lingered in the doorway.

"Um, waters fine." Neji suggested, being polite.

"How about Kool-Aid?" Gaara peaked out from behind the fridge.

"Yeah! My favorite." Neji practically skipped over in joy.

"With a straw?" Gaara grined.

"Oh of course." Neji flirted.

_Maybe he might return my feelings…_ Gaara thought hopefully.

They grabbed their drinks and headed for Gaara's room.

"What do you want to do? Not much here…" The red head explained, closing the door to his room.

"Hm wana play some video games?"

"Sure, need for speed? I have a lot to un-lock on that…" Gaara bit his thumb.

"Really?? I'm pro at this game! I'll un-lock all the crap for you, you get some pretty sweet cars."

* * *

Tears freeze like ice upon my lips.  
An addiction I wish not to overcome.  
A love like yours, lost or gained,  
is my only necessity to survival.  
-SensesCaptureLace

* * *

They sat close on the floor, as Neji played, Gaara watched on totally absorbed, noting the muscles that flexed wildly in Nejis arm as he used the controller. They both sat there for a good amount of time, it was flying by so fast. They were there so long the created a whole victory dance for times when Neji won.

They both ended laughing as Neji was rammed off the road by a cop after about a mile of chasing, Neji lost but it was ridiculously funny how relentless the virtual cop had been.

"Oh well! I'm all car'ed out!" Neji looked over to Gaara who was sipping on his Kool-Aid sweetly, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey you stop smiling like that or else!" Neji pushed him over after he set his drink down.

"Hey loser, don't take it out on me!" Gaara said laughing "What you going to do about it?"

Neji jumped on top of Gaara.

The red head gasped, his breath caught. They paused for a long minute, Neji hot breath on Gaara's cheeks.

"This." Neji whispered leaning in cautiously, his lips ever so close to the others.

Gaara's mind just crash landed, he was extremely confused, his heart sped up, skipping a few beats. The butterflies now assaulting his stomach. They stared endlessly into each others eyes.

Gaara licked his lips.

Neji took that as a go ahead and leaned in pressing his lips sweetly on the shorters.

They felt the static connect between them.

* * *

Marking my land with nothing but fear  
feeble tender minds creating but only leer.  
Moments reflect ones selfish past  
but the moments reject as they continue to last.  
-PMurphy

* * *

Neji opened his mouth, Gaara followed him, and the deepened the kiss, tongues exploring this new territory fondly.

The both flushed, getting extremely hot.

Neji's hands worked their way up Gaaras shirt, as Gaara's twined in Neji's long brown hair.

Gaara squeaked, and pulled away for air.

"Wow" Neji exclaimed, panting.

"What the-!!" a voice called

Neji and Gaara jumped at the voice and twisted to see the door to find the source of the voice. They both stared open mouthed at the man in the door way.

* * *

Ooooo I'ma end it there! Haha, so how was it love it? Hate it? REVIEW!!

I'm making a comeback byotchesssss!

**Kitten**


End file.
